


Caught Up in the Blaze With No Way Out

by SourwolfSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Has a Crush, sterek, things get steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSterek/pseuds/SourwolfSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thing is Stiles, I tried to ignore it but now... Now I don't really want to." </p><p>That was it. That's what sent Stiles over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up in the Blaze With No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow, two fanfics uploaded in two days. That's not normal. 
> 
> Okay so yeah, basically I heard a song, thought Sterek and started writing this piece of klunk.   
> The song is called Fire in My Heart by Simple Plan. It's awesome go have a listen.   
> Also, this is the first time I've written more than just cute fluffy kissing so don't judge my poor, inexperienced smutty knowledge.
> 
> But any way, enjoy the fic. Comment. Kudos... yeah, bye!

It was like every single thought and feeling he's ever had about about the guy suddenly erupted through him. One after another, rushing through him like some sort of chain reaction. The butterflies that would never fail to flutter around in his stomach whenever he saw that face. The crazy but wonderful thoughts that he would deny ever thinking about. The smile he couldn't never wipe from his face whenever his image came to mind.

Stiles had always had these feelings, ever since he could remember. He'd always pushed them away; pretended they were nothing, just some stupid crush that would and could never turn into to anything more. The thing is, it _was_ something more, so much more. Stiles had fallen for him in a way he never saw coming. All that cliche crap from romance movies, it was real. Sweaty palms, heart skipping a beat, all of it was real. Worse than it's made out to be on the big screen. It was like whenever he was around Stiles had no control over his body, like his mind _wanted_ Derek to notice how completely crazy Stiles was about him.

No matter what though, Derek never seemed to notice. If he did he was an incredible actor. Scott had noticed, and Isaac. Heck, even his dad noticed. Everyone but the most important person. Then again, Stiles was pretty happy about that fact, as much as he wanted to Derek to be his and only his, he was scared. Scared that if Derek knew about these feelings he'd reject Stiles. In turn making things very awkward between them, meaning Stiles probably wouldn't go to pack meetings, which means Stiles probably wouldn't be much use to the pack any more, which means everything would be completely fucked up and rejection would literally ruin his life. So for now, Derek can be kept unaware.

That's why right now - as every feeling, emotion and thought Stiles has tried so desperately to hide was suddenly fighting to show themselves - he was starting to worry. Derek was stood beside him, _right beside him_! His arm was grazing Stiles', the muscle so firm and tight and holy crap, Stiles just really wanted to squeeze it... Possibly kiss it, be squeezed by it. Heck, he just wanted Derek. Right here, right now. Yet, despite the smell of arousal that is so obviously stinking up the place - especially with the way Scott was looking at him, eyebrows raised like he was asking for Stiles to stop. Yeah, because this is so controllable - Derek made no sign that he could smell it. Or see Stiles sweating, or his hands clenched into fists to stop them grabbing Derek and pulling down so he could smash their lips together and **_NO! Stop it Stiles!_**

"Stiles?" Derek said, his brows raised, waiting for Stiles to reply. "Are you even listening?"

"Huh? What, oh yeah. Course I am." Stiles answered, making a face at him because of course he was listening... If imagining Derek topless doing certain erotic things to him was listening, then yeah he was listening pretty darn well.

"Okay, then what did I just say?"

"You said... You know, alpha stuff..."

"Such as?"

"You know..." Stiles paused, thinking of something to say but now Derek was staring at him with those stupid green eyes and that stupid, amazing, gorgeous face and Stiles just couldn't concentrate under these conditions. "Stuff that alpha's say..."

"What's that matter with you recently?"

"He's just tired" Scott stepped in before Stiles could so much as open his mouth. "Right, Stiles?"

"Yeah. Yes. I'm tired. Lack of sleep, that's all it is." Stiles let out the breath he was holding in when Derek rolled his eyes and carried on the discussion about something Stiles had no clue of, he turned to Scott and mimed a quick thank you his way, receiving the same reaction from him as he got from Derek.

He hated this. He hated that he couldn't do anything with these feelings. He hated that after this meeting is over he'd have to go home, alone, forced to use the touch of his own hand to release himself from these thoughts. He really fucking hated this.

The meeting went on much like any other meeting, from what Stiles can tell anyway, he's thoughts went straight back to topless Derek. Nevertheless the meeting ended and the pack began to disperse, leaving Scott, Allison, Stiles and Derek in the loft.

Scott stood by the door, holding Allison close to him and by the looks of it, eating her face off. Stiles tried to ignore it, looking anywhere but at them displaying their stupid love because it just wasn't fair! Scott was just as attractive him, if not the same level then maybe slightly higher but that was only due to the werewolf sized muscles he got from the bite!

Oh, who was he kidding? Scott was super hot, way hotter than him. Nobody wanted poor Stiles and the truck load of love he has to give.

It wasn't until Stiles turned away, positioning himself so his back was facing the sickly sweet display of love by the door, that he noticed Derek staring at him. His eyes fixed on Stiles' own, gazing into them like he was literally trying to peer into his soul. As nice as it was having Derek check him out, it starting to get creepy. Stiles pulled his focus away, pretending to observe the room rather than watch Derek and have even more thoughts run through his mind. He glanced behind him, Scott and Allison had stopped munching each other's faces and were now leaning their foreheads together, probably taking it in turns to say I love you and giggling like little school girls. _Gross_.

Finally, Stiles brought his gaze back around to Derek who was still fixed on watching him. Not a muscle had moved. Stiles raised his eyebrows at him. He didn't even freaking blink. It was just creepy.

"Stiles?" Stiles jumped, swiveling round to face Scott. Allison had obviously left, she was spending the night with Lydia so Stiles was driving Scott home tonight. "You ready to go?"

"Oh, right. Um, ye-"

"No. Not yet, just wait in the car Scott." Derek's voice was fierce and Scott knew not to back chat so he shrugged, turned, and left the building muttering something about how Stiles and Derek should just fuck and get it over with. Stiles agreed with him. 

"I should really go..." Stiles mumbled, using his thumb to gesture to the door over his shoulder. Derek said nothing, he just continued to stare at Stiles but this time he was moving. One foot in front the other slowly making his way across the loft towards Stiles.

"My dad wanted me home before he went to bed." Derek was silent, his pace steady and slow as he drew nearer and nearer to Stiles. Before he knew it, Derek was an arms width away, not showing any intention to slow down or stop. Stiles took a step back. Then another. Then another until there was no space for him to step, his back pressed against the cold stone wall of the loft. A shuddering breath escaped Stiles' lips as Derek came as close as he could, leaving the smallest gap between them.

Stiles avoided his eyes, staring down at his shoes instead. His breathing was heavy and his heartbeat was so fast and so loud that Scott could probably hear it from the car. Silence filled the air, eating away at Stiles slowly, forcing him to eventually look up at Derek. Amber eyes met Green, and the butterflies that hadn't died down from before just got ten times worse.

"Can I help you?" Stiles muttered, acting as if he wasn't completely terrified for his life right now. Derek's eyes flashed red and Stiles swore he could have died then and there. Like seriously, was he _trying_ to be this sexy because holy crap it was working. "You know, there's this amazing thing called personal space. You should try it sometime"

"I'm not an idiot, Stiles." Derek's tone was still fierce and his warm breath rolled over Stiles' face sending a wave of fresh arousal through his now trembling body.

Stiles stuttered, looking completely confused by his words. "I- I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"You don't think I can smell it?" Stiles held his breath, he knew this was coming, sooner or later Derek would find out. Looks like tonight would be the last pack meeting before his life turned to shit. "You don't think I can hear you heart beat faster whenever I walk in the room?"

"Derek... I can explain"

"I tried to ignore it. _Tried_."

"Look, I know what you're going to say so let's just not waste anytime. I'll leave and we'll pretend this never happened." Derek stepped away, face contorted in... Was that, did he look hurt by that? No, of course not. He was happy about it, Derek's brain just didn't know how to show that emotion.

Stiles took that moment of silence to side step away from Derek before he come closer again. He shuffled towards the large metal door but before he could escape through the open space a hand had taken hold of his wrist pulling him back.

" _OH_ my god" he huffed as he collided with Derek's chest, his hands in front of him, gripping Derek's shirt in clenched fists. Stiles could feel his heart pounding against his own chest, he was pretty sure any second it was going to burst through and land on the floor between them.

Derek had released his wrist, his arms now by his sides. Stiles could feel the hot moistness of Derek's breath on his neck and he bent down, leaning his mouth in close to Stiles' ear.

"Thing is Stiles, I tried to ignore it but now... Now I don't really want to."

That was it. That's what sent Stiles over the edge. Drove him insane. If he didn't act now he would actually explode, and no one wants to spend the rest of the night cleaning bits of Stiles off the walls.

He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, pulling him down towards him and smashing their mouths together. It was hot, and wet and so far from perfect but it was incredible. It was everything Stiles imagined. It felt like all the blood rushed down south, meeting at one point, causing his dick to harden against Derek's thigh. Derek smiled - actually smiled! - against Stiles' mouth, pushing him back against the wall. The chill from the stone was refreshing, cooling Stiles down enough that he could make the kiss more heated, more passionate.

Derek sucked and bit on Stiles' bottom lip, licking over it with his tongue; demanding entrance to his mouth. Stiles complied, parting his lips and letting Derek's tongue dart in, meeting with his own. A moan escaped Stiles as their mouths and tongues moved together rhythmically, their bodies fitting together like this was what they were born to do.

It was Derek who pulled away first and Stiles would have complained if he hadn't of moved to his neck, placing wet kisses behind his ear and on his collarbone and wow, there was no way he was hiding the marks Derek would no doubt leave behind.

"Holy... Oh my fuck, Derek." Stiles breathed out, feeling Derek's erection bump against his own as he thrust his hips against Stiles'. The wolf moaned in reply, sucking on Stiles' collarbone, nipping and licking, causing a bruise to form. The alpha's hands crept up Stiles' shirt, tracing lines up and down his back, making Stiles' knees tremble.

"You have no i-idea how long I've wanted this" Stiles mumbled, running a hand through Derek's hair and tugging slightly, pulling his head up so he could join their mouths together again. Derek's hands had left Stiles' back, making their way down his hips to his legs. Before Stiles knew it he was being lifted up, Derek's hands resting on his bum to hold him up. He wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, one hand round his neck and the other still gripping Derek's hair.

Again, it was Derek who pulled away and this time Stiles did complain. Well he whined, leaning his forehead against Derek's who just smiled back, eyes fixed on Stiles' red and swollen lips. Suddenly they were moving, making their way over to the bed that stood in the center of the room.

Stiles bit his lip in fear. No, excitement because he wasn't he scared. He was nervous; it was his first time, how could he not be? But he was far from scared because he was with Derek and he knew no matter what, Derek wouldn't hurt him and Stiles couldn't think of anything more perfect than this.


End file.
